Optical connection devices are configured to connect at least a first optical connector to at least a second optical connector. In particular, the connection device aligns ferrules of the first and second optical connectors. Each optical connector terminates an optical fiber that carries light signals. In certain applications, the light signals (e.g., light beams) carried by the optical fibers originate from lasers or other powerful light sources. Connectors on an active fiber optic system will emit a light beam when that connector is not in use. In some conventional systems, shutters or closures have been added to optical connection devices to close off empty ports when one or more optical connectors are removed from an optical adapter. These shutters or closures, however, can be broken or inadvertently damaged, or even deliberately stolen.